User talk:Lordranged7/Archive1
Re: Welcome XD BOO!! Thank you !~ ^^ and I remove it XD Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Kiku Ichimonji 20:31, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Re: Welcome Yeah :D I'm gonna help out a lot, if that's alright with you? I took it away from my favourites xD | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Fire Tornado | 17:54, March 15, 2013 (UTC) OMG thank you so much Lord! I promise you I'll do my best as an admin! | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Fire Tornado | 17:54, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Chat XD Sorry for interrupting you while you are busy with your studies for the testweek >_> But, Are you going to come today? :3, You know XD I don't have school tomorrow :3. If you can't, It is okay~! ^^ Good Luck! In your studies and Seeya!~ ^^ I think we will fell this chat with our chat messages XD Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Kiku Ichimonji 18:46, March 14, 2013 (UTC) It is okay!~ ^^ If you can't ^^ Well, Seeya!~ ^^ Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Kiku Ichimonji 18:52, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Okay!~ I'll wait for you!~ ^^ Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Kiku Ichimonji 19:01, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Ban Hi Lord, I just wanted to inform you that there is already someone on the wiki named "TruePyroShad" that I have banned. I don't know how they found the wiki... but I rollbacked all the edits they made and everything is back to normal. Also, I don't think it is the TruePyroShad from youtube, but probably a imposter (you can tell by what he wrote). | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Fire Tornado | 22:01, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Yo! XD Yo Lordy! :D I think I will try to contribute here. So, I want to know, was my contribution okay? Or did I do something wrong? XD 06:49, March 15, 2013 (UTC) OMG!! Thanks so much for making me an Admin :O It really means a lot to me :'D This will make me want to contribute here even more :) 11:23, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, I will try my best :D 11:43, March 15, 2013 (UTC) So I wanted to create a page for Shinsei Inazuma Japan and found out that this wiki doesn't have the Team Template. I don't know how to make it so...(I think I figured it out but you should be the one to chose the colours as you are the founder of this wiki) When you have the time, could you create a template for teams? I know you are having a testweek so it's not a problem if it takes some days to create. 12:00, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! :D Created the page for Shinsei Inazuma Japan :) 18:29, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Inazuma Japan I was wondering, if Shinsei Inazuma Japan are trying to do what the Inazuma Japan did and win the "FFIVS2", should an article of the original Inazuma Japan be made on this wiki? Maybe we should wait until the series starts.. | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Fire Tornado | 17:54, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Chat XD 2 Where are you? D: I'm in the chat now, I Hope you will join!~ ^^ Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Kiku Ichimonji 22:23, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I'm sorry that I left the chat suddenly without saying anything to you ^^" Something bad just happened and I was in a hurry... Sorry again ^^" Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Kiku Ichimonji 17:51, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Hissatsu Article Heya Lord, I was just wondering, should there be an article for Hissatsu Techniques? Like the one on the Inazuma Eleven wikia? | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Fire Tornado | 21:02, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Hissatsu Tactics Hey Lordy! :D Since you are back and is having vacation, I was wondering if you could make a hissatsu tactics template so that you or any other user can create a page for Kami no Takuto FI XD 00:51, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Ye, Thanks! :D 10:57, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Logo~ Hiya Lordina-senpai~!!^^ I would like to ask I you want me to make the wiki's logo? Cause I would be happy to do so~! Oki~^^ Finished~! Tell me if you want any changes or a different one~ Me too~ If you'd like any changes, tell me, 'kay~^^ Oh and Lordina-senpai, if you're a founder of a wiki, how do you make a user an admin? E-etto, huh? ^^"" Ahh Oki~ Arigatougozimasu Lordina-senapi~!^^ Hiya Lordina-senapi~!! Can I ask something~? On the you know, the welcoming letter for new users, how to change the look, like the one for this wiki~? Sorry if you didn't understand XD I don't know how to explain XD Thnx alot Lordina-senpai~!!!^^ Hay Lordina-senpai~!!! :3 Can I add you on FB if you have an account~?? :3333 Game Debut Heya Lord~ I was wondering, does the Game Debut on templates really need to be on articles? I mean every character and hissatsu here are going to appear in the Galaxy game, so there is not much point in putting it on every single chara/hissatsu here? |' GouenjiShuuya'123' | Z Slash | 16:49, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Actually you're right xD It would look weird! Let's just keep it~ |' GouenjiShuuya'123' | Z Slash | 16:54, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Here too! Ya~ Lord! Good to see you created another awesome wiki! So, would you kindly make me an admin here? I want to change all the tabbers :'D and some new projects!!! Fubuki風吹 Einsatz Add your info? What do you mean? Did I do something wrong? I didn't copied anything :/ Fubuki風吹 Einsatz Oh! Okay ^^ Also, did you check out the new-user-message? I re-furbished it! Here! Do tell me if it needs any changes~! Fubuki風吹 Einsatz ^^ It's fine~^^ aww, oki~ it's fine Lordina-senpai~ :3 Another Question Another Question Heya Lord! I have another question. xD On hissatsu articles, where it says "User(s)", I was wondering, should it really say "Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy" underneath it? I think instead it should say "Anime" for the anime users, and for when the game comes out, "Game" or something like that. Then it'll be more easier to understand who uses it in the game ~. GouenjiShuuya'123[[User talk:GouenjiShuuya'123|'God Wind']][[User:GouenjiShuuya'123/Info Profile!|'Wild Dunk']]20:02/06.13.2013 Wow thanks Lord! I'll get straight to it now then~! GouenjiShuuya'123[[User talk:GouenjiShuuya'123|'God Wind']][[User:GouenjiShuuya'123/Info Profile!|'Wild Dunk']]20:40/06.13.2013 IJWT Hey Lord! I was wondering, do you think I could make an article about the Inazuma Japan Withdrawal Test? I already know what categorys to put it under, and what I'm going to say, but I would like to have your permission first? GouenjiShuuya'123[[User talk:GouenjiShuuya'123|'God Wind']][[User:GouenjiShuuya'123/Info Profile!|'Wild Dunk']]04:51/06.27.2013 Thanks! I'll start working on it now, but might have to finish it later as I have school soon~ GouenjiShuuya'123[[User talk:GouenjiShuuya'123|'God Wind']][[User:GouenjiShuuya'123/Info Profile!|'Wild Dunk']]05:33/06.27.2013 Main Page Hey Lord! I have updated the Main Page and added the galaxy templates (equivalent to the Flexx template of the InaIre wiki), as the current one was exactly the same as the CS wiki. Also, you see the white space left after the poll in the Main Page? I think we should add a section such as, Featured File before the poll. Something like : Don't worry, it will be auto-aligned if we use the main page column tags. Also, I think we should make a poll for the next featured file which shall be added after a week (probably here?]]) Well, it's up to you know, I tried my best there. Fubuki風吹 Einsatz Okay! And thanks, I'll be doing more projects soon by a week (probably) Fubuki風吹 Einsatz Galleries Hey Lord~ Do you think we should use galleries here? Some articles, such as Kusaka Ryuuji's look to crowded (mostly because of me adding all the photos there xD). Also, It's easier to add more photos, like I would like to add the photo of Kusaka punching Tenma, but there isn't enough space at the moment.. If you say no that's cool, I'm just asking~ You are the founder after all! GouenjiShuuya'123[[User talk:GouenjiShuuya'123|'Bicycle Sword']][[User:GouenjiShuuya'123/Info Profile!|'Wild Dunk']]15:42/07.4.2013 I was talking about a separate page one~ GouenjiShuuya'123[[User talk:GouenjiShuuya'123|'Bicycle Sword']][[User:GouenjiShuuya'123/Info Profile!|'Wild Dunk']]15:46/07.4.2013 Ah okay, well a gallery at the bottom of the page would be okay too! GouenjiShuuya'123[[User talk:GouenjiShuuya'123|'Bicycle Sword']][[User:GouenjiShuuya'123/Info Profile!|'Wild Dunk']]16:09/07.4.2013 Re:Chat Sure! I'll be there now~ | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Bicycle Sword | Kyoubou Head | ' ' | Game template Hey Lord~ I wanted to ask you if you think a game template would be suitable for this wiki? I've already made one, but it's up to you whether it should be used here or not! xD Check it out here~ | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Bicycle Sword | Kyoubou Head | ' ' | 07:33, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Okay I done it~ Also, I put "Inazuma Eleven GO 3: Galaxy" as the main name, but you can change that? Although I think it will be called that, just like Chrono Stone was called "2", so maybe we should change the article name? | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Bicycle Sword | Kyoubou Head | ' ' | 07:59, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Problems Is there any way to fix these two things?: 1 - I can't see any category names on the bottom, only white boxes show and when I hover over them a small box appears telling me what category it is 2 - Preview, Publish sometimes take multiple click for it to actually register that I pressed it, and the publish button sometimes moves after I click it once, so I have to click it twice. Also, the edit/talk/contribute buttons do not seem to work on my laptop, as I can't select anything on the drop down menus Also, am I allowed to upload the Angelo sprite over here so my signature actually works? Angelo Gabrini Kattobi Defense 3:08, August 14, 2013 (UTC) I'm happy to help! Turjo98 (talk) 11:27, September 3, 2013 (UTC) New Because Sam leaved the wiki (i think), can i do the things that Sam did? Here is a CSS excample that i've made I hope this might not seem disappointing, but I have not left this wiki. I would continue my work here as normal. I just can't seem to find what more to change, but I'll soon figure it out. [[User:Fubuki風吹|'Sam']] [[User talk:Fubuki風吹|'(talk)']] 07:47/09.5.2013 Thank you. I've updated the Character Song template, and created the S one (Soul). I'll also be updating the OP/ED song templates too. [[User:Fubuki風吹|'Sam']] [[User talk:Fubuki風吹|'(talk)']] 08:33/09.6.2013 Page About these pages: SP Setsuyaku LV.1 Shibire Damage Plus 20 Shibire Plus LV.1 I believe that these should be deleted, and the info added onto the main Soul page. If every Soul at level 1 can use the roulette with those skills in it, then there isn't a point in listing it on every single soul page. Angelo Gabrini Kattobi Defense 23:10, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Re: Mario Kart Wii Ummm.. I'll see. But.. When? Mira Tsuki Talk 09:02, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Afternoon...? That is now for me.. But for her it would be after two hours huh? Afternoon starts at 12 PM, Right? XD Mira Tsuki Talk 09:22, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Yeah it is now XD (12:47 PM For me) The evening starts after 5 PM~ I think I will be there at that time, I'm not sure. Mira Tsuki Talk 09:47, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey Lord!! Ummm.. Are you guys going to play now? Or..? Because I'm online. Mira Tsuki Talk 11:36, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Category page for Sazanaara Eleven I'm here to inform you a big problem about the category page of Sazanaara Eleven: 1. Mizuhara-san created the category page for the team , but it lacks one letter. 2. Therefore I accidentally created another one. There's this big problem that whether we should let Sazanara Eleven remain the same, since category pages can't be renamed, but I don't know what to do with the second one because it can't be cancelled. I apologized for this big inconvenience. Manabe-kun! "Since I meet you guys, 04:32, October 12, 2013 (UTC) I've fixed the problem~~thanks for informing me. Manabe-kun! "Since I meet you guys, 09:49, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Soul main image Hey Lord~ I wanted to ask, what will be the main image in the Soul template? It's harder to decide now that Souls don't show any typography, but I was thinking maybe we could use gifs in the template? As some Souls such as Fox, it's hard to get a screenshot of its face because it's running around a lot.. | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Bicycle Sword | Kyoubou Head | ' ' | 21:30, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Yeah you're right~ Also, are we going to use slideshows for them? | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Bicycle Sword | Kyoubou Head | ' ' | 06:26, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Okaay~ xD I'll get to that later on if no one has done it yet then~ | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Bicycle Sword | Kyoubou Head | ' ' | 06:39, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Hmmm.. Fox! :D That's probably my most favourite one so far~ | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Bicycle Sword | Kyoubou Head | ' ' | 06:53, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Episode Navbar and Soul Hiya Lordina-senpai~~I'm wondering if you can change the episodes shown on the top bar, since it's starting to fill up the space. Maybe like changing it to Episode 1-17, Episode 18-25, or other forms. PS: I also want to help with the Soul slideshow, but not now, I don't have time and I can't find a higher quality. And is there a limit to the number of images like hissatsu?? Manabe-kun! "Since I meet you guys, 08:21, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Forget what I said about the slideshow, I already made one on Fox . Please check it out but I think it's weird somehow...and the quality... Manabe-kun! "Since I meet you guys, 12:22, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Becoming an admin Wow...I became completely speechless after I saw my captain band...Thanks a load Lordina-senpai! I really never thought I would earn this status. And yes, I will surely help out often just like usual, so this is completely no problem!~~ Manabe-kun! "Since I meet you guys, 13:40, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Featured Soul Hiya Lordina-senpai I just got a moral boost (from becoming an admin, that is~~) and I made a template for the featured soul. But since Fox doesn't have much images from the anime, I posted the official site one, it looked a bit weird though. Please see if there could be improvements!! Manabe-kun! "Since I meet you guys, 14:32, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Re:Episode Here~~ The 476th message. Good to help! Manabe-kun! "Since I meet you guys, 03:06, November 9, 2013 (UTC) hi sorry to bother you but i would love to know how to change the background in my talk page